


Use Me Instead

by RumbleFish14



Category: Air (2015) RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, F/M, Hand Jobs, Hate Sex, Oral Sex, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, jerking off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 09:54:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11644080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RumbleFish14/pseuds/RumbleFish14
Summary: BAUER AND PINA HAVE BEEN HEAD TO HEAD FOR YEARS, STUCK UNDERGROUND WITH ONLY EACH OTHER YEAR AFTER YEAR. TENSION KEEPS BUILDING UNTIL THEY CANT RESIST ANY LONGER





	Use Me Instead

She knew she was wake but her body refused to move. She couldnt lift a finger or even open her eyes. The air thin around her, so thin that if she could breathe in deep she might just suck the remaining air into her lungs and pass right out.

 

A distant beeping sounded by her head and a rush of fresh air swooshed in around her plastic prison. Pina took a deep breath and coughed, her throat rough and dry. Her nose burning from the fresh air but the plastic prison retracted and her eyes opened.

 

Silence greeted her like it did every six months. The same thing year after year, cycle after cycle. She was stuck in an endless time warp. She yanked the tube out of her nose and sat up, coughing harder. Looking around the room felt like she was in a Syfy movie, computer monitors all around and him.

 

Pina looked over to the other plastic prison to see that he was still out of it. She had always woken up first for some reason, maybe life giving her time to get her shit together before she lost it between now and when they had to go back under. It was maddening being with only one person for years on end and waking up once every six months for only about two hours.

 

She got up and shut down her machine to save power, walking over to look at the computer monitors and checking their data over the past few months. Same as always, nothing ever changing. Pina walked over to her locker and grabbed a clean shirt. Hearing the hiss behind her she knew he was waking up, the coughing the same.

 

"Fuck, I hate that damn thing."

 

She smiled, spry as always. She took off her dirty shirt and slipped on a clean one, turning around to see him staring at her. This wasn't anything knew but she didnt know how to react. She didnt have time to be modest and he certainly wasn't around her.

 

"Yeah, plastic prisons aren't fun."

 

Bauer laughed and dug through his locker to find empty packs of cigarettes all over the place. Not even bothering to change or look at the data until his first smoke, "damn it, I'm out."

 

Pina bent down to her stash of smokes buried at the bottom of her locker and whistled until he turned around, "Bauer."

 

He looked at her with sleepy eyes but he perked right up when a pack of smokes came flying at him, "oh girl, you do love me after all."

 

Pina chuckled, throwing on her blue jumpsuit and belt, "no I don't, you just get bitchy without a cig every now and then."

 

"I think six months between smoke breaks is impressive don't you?"

 

She nodded, unable to disagree with his logic, "yeah that's true, you wanna check the lists of shit to do or should I?"

 

He lit up the cigarette and glared at her, "your turn, need to wake up first."

 

She glared at him and checked the paperwork, seeing that just about everything needed to be updated and changed, including the sleepers. They needed to be checked on and their formula refiled.

 

"Okay, get dressed sleepy head. We have a lot to do."

 

Bauer just shook his head and went over to the clear part of the floor and started doing push ups. Pina tried not to stare at his bulging arms but it was hard not to. She had needs like he did and unlike him she didnt spend the majority of her time rubbing one out.

 

"You take the sleepers and Ill take all the rest."

 

She squinted at him, "you always say that Bauer."

 

He smiled and grabbed a Sports Illustrated magazine from the table and started to thumb through it, seeing the way he would always bite his lip drove her mad.

 

"That's because them people freak me out, its not right."

 

Pina groaned, "not gonna spend what little time we have doing this again, hurry up and get that shit done."

 

Bauer just grabbed the magazine and took a seat, ignoring her.

 

She flipped him off and took off to cover everything she needed to do before time ran out. He would get it done but it would be at his own pace, like everything else was. Sometimes she wished she would have gotten trapped here with another female but she hated to be around other women and Bauer was fun, sometimes.

 

"Night again, creepy people." She said to the sleepers and walked back into the main room. Not seeing Bauer or the magazine but the bathroom door was closed. She paced around for what seemed like forever. Turning on the same recorded baseball game like he always did but it didnt interest her.

 

She knew he was always in there for a long time but it was never until after he was done with his list. Pina went to her locker, digging through it and found her personal issue of the men's sports illustrated magazine she kept but never looked at. He would never let her live it down.

 

She thumbed through the pictures, seeing naked men with sexy bodies on each page. Some poses in obscene ways, showing her things she had never seen before but her face heated up. Her body right after that, it had been years since she had sex. And months since she had touched herself. It just didnt feel as good and looking at the same magazine for years wasn't doing it for her.

 

Pina glanced at the door and knew he wouldn't come out for awhile. She flipped to her favorite photo and unzipped her jump suit, letting her hand slip into her panties and feeling her wetness. The moment her finger brushed over her clit her body jolted up, closing her eyes and biting her lip so she would make any noise.

 

"God!" she whispered, working herself faster. Letting her other hand slip beside the other one and slowly fingering herself. But every time she looked at the picture she lost whatever feeling she had. But then she thought of him, probably doing the same thing she was just a few feet over.

 

This time she was drowning in tension, pushing her fingers in deeper and thinking about him working himself over. The way his muscles would bulge out and seeing his mouth parting to moan. Pina lifted her leg up on the chair to get in deeper, feeling so close to coming.

 

"Oh yes!" she moaned.

 

Apparently it was too loud because Bauer popped out of the bathroom, his jumpsuit hanging around his hips and looking around to see anything out of place. 

 

She cursed and knew she shouldn't have done this because his eyes landed right on her and didnt move. His mouth dropping open a little and his blue eyes getting a shade or two darker.

 

"Dammit Bauer, get out!" Pina shouted and moved her hands, wiping them on her pants. She had been so close, just a little more and she would have come hard.

 

"I heard something, didnt know you were back and knuckle deep in there." He licked over his lips.

 

Pina's face darkened and her temper came out, getting up and not bothering to zip herself up as she walked to him and shoved his bare chest. Her body noticing how fit he was, the width of his shoulders something she had never seen before. She looked down which was a mistake because she could see the blunt head of his cock popping out of his boxers.

 

"You never come out of there until you're done, not for anything and today you suddenly barge out?"

 

He shrugged, "never heard you moan like that before, wanted to see what I could."

 

Pina pulled her hand back and slapped him across the face, her hand stinging after and she couldnt believe that she had just done that.

 

"Shit, I'm sorry."

 

He shook it off, still looking at her like he had been before, "a little slap isn't gonna change what I said. We both got needs, just never seen you give into yours before."

 

Speaking of giving in her eyes flicked back down to the head of his cock which was now leaking all over the place. Bauer chuckled and followed her gaze, staring at her until she looked back at him.

 

"Like what you see?"

 

She growled at him but he only smiled.

 

"Come on now, be a lot better if we used each other instead of our hands, wouldn't it?"

 

He tried to touch her and Pina grabbed his hand and twisted it, he yelped and tried to pull away.

 

"Hey, I need that damn hand."

 

She laughed, "you have another one, wont matter if I break this one will it?"

 

He stepped up to her and jerked his hand away, "well what if I need two hands?" he made a very graphic gesture with is hands and her face heated up.

 

"Dammit." She moaned and felt her wetness flow between her legs. 

 

"Come on girl, give me a try. I can do more for you then your fingers."

 

"What makes you think I want you?"

 

He stepped closer to her, breathing in her scent, smelling her arousal between her legs and what was on her hands and fingers, "because I can smell you and you keep looking at my cock."

 

Her body shook and as he said she looked back down and licked her lips, "knowing that you want me because I'm the only one here kills the mood Bauer."

 

He shook his head, "you know, I think about you when I'm in the bathroom, fisting my cock over and over again. Thinking about how you would look bent over that desk." 

 

"Oh god, don't."

 

He grabbed her fingers and lifted it up to his mouth, sucking in each one and tasting everything. He moaned and did the same to the other hand, "and you taste so much better than I imagined."

 

She really wanted this, she wanted him to bend her over the desk and take her hard and fast. She wanted to feel the build-up, the storm just before she came. But did she want him to do it?

 

Without thinking she reach out and ran her fingers over the smooth skin of the head of his cock. Smearing the gathered pre-cum all over him. Bauer moaned and she pushed down his suit a little more to start stroking him.

 

"Fuck, you are a big one huh, you really need both hands?"

 

He grinned, "damn right I do, feel good to have a cock in your hands again Pina?"

 

She licked her lips and nodded, "how bad do you want it Bauer, how bad would you rather be inside something tight and wet, thrusting with you or dry jerking to the same magazine over and over."

 

He grabbed her suit and pushed if off her shoulders, seeing her naked breasts, full and her nipples hard, he leaned forward and ran his tongue around one of them, hearing her gasp before he did the same to the other one.

 

"Would rather be inside you Pina."

 

She stopped touching him and dropped down to her knees and pushing his suit down until it hit the floor, and took him deep into her mouth. Her hands stroking his cock up and down to match her lips.

 

"Holy fuck, Pina!" 

 

She looked up, seeing him wide eyed and not knowing what to do. She loved the taste of him, the fullness in her mouth. His hands finally came down into her hair and pulled hard. She moaned, wanting him to take control like this the whole time.

 

"Get up here."

 

He pulled her up and kissed her hard. Forcing his tongue into her mouth and working the rest of her clothes off. Feeling a warm body, her curves and her breasts, it was almost too much for him. 

 

"You don't know how bad I need you."

 

"Oh, I think I do, take me."

 

Bauer moaned and pushed her over to that same desk he talked about before. Pushing her face first into it and kicking her legs open wider. Letting his hands slide up her ass and around to her pussy. Gliding his fingers deep inside. Pumping them fast.

 

"Bauer, oh fuck..Bauer!!"

 

He smiled, "keep saying it baby, gonna be screaming it for me soon enough."

 

"Please, use that dirty mouth for something else...please!"

 

Bauer pushed her legs further apart and dropped like she did to the floor, pushing her ass apart and circling his tongue around her tight hole. Then down to her dripping wet pussy. Tasting her, rubbing his face into her. His tongue flicking over her clit faster and faster.

 

"Fuck you taste so good."

 

"Bauer please, I haven't came in so long."

 

He stroked his own cock for a few seconds, "how long baby?"

 

"Years, its been years Bauer, please don't make me wait."

 

He pushed into her, moaning at how tight she was. But her pussy gave way for him and sucked him in deeper until he was flushed against her back. His hands on her hips.

 

"Fuck you are big, so fucking big."

 

Bauer kissed over her neck, "big enough to satisfy you like you need it huh, feel good Pina?"

 

She pushed back against him, feeling him hit places that she could never even reach with her own fingers, "hell yes, please fuck me."

 

He pulled out and slammed his hips back into her. His eyes rolling back each and every time. His body already on fire, dripping sweat onto her back.

 

"Play with yourself Pina, help me make you come."

 

Pina moaned and pushed her hand down to touch her swollen clit. Jumping and thrusting back against him hard and fast, "oh god, fuck...Bauer, right there!!"

 

"Right there baby?"

 

She nodded reaching her hand back to grip his long hair and hold on, "right now..fuck Im cuming Bauer."

 

"Fuck girl me too!!" he spilled into her, pumping his hips as fast as he could, helping her ride it out with him until he collapsed against her back. Pulling her long hair away from her neck to kiss up it and nuzzle into her.

 

"You like?"

 

Pina smiled, her legs shaking. "fuck yes, you realize that now that we have done this, its gonna be impossible to stop."

 

He nodded and pulled out of her, turning her around to kiss her red lips, swollen from the force of his own mouth against her, "Now that Ive had a taste of you, its never going to be enough."


End file.
